Kingdom Hearts III: Dying of the Light pt 1
by Red Renegade
Summary: With the darkness stronger than ever before and war looming on the horizon the forces of light will do anything to prevent the bloodshed and stop the war before it can start. But what happens when someone wants to do the unthinkable, what happens to the fate of the worlds when the light starts to die? First story, going to be 3 parts enjoy. A SoraxKairi (SoKai) Fiction SMOL HIATUS!
1. The Fall

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Dying of the Light**

 **Part 1: Rise**

 **I do not own kingdom Hearts, whish I did then 3D would have been way different.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I told you I'd figure this AN stuff out. Anyway I'd like to thank my Beta reader Atma-Stand for taking a look at this first chapter for me. Since this is my first Fic I want this to be the best it can possibly be for you all so I'll try to update and edit chapters as soon as possible.**

 **And with that ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fall

Kairi stood on the balcony of the Mysterious Tower staring out into the abyss of stars above her. Her gaze locked on a single star for a moment before jumping to the next one lingering again before repeating the process. She leaned on the balcony's railing putting her head in her hands as she sighed, breaking her stargazing she looked downwards towards the tracks that seemed to hover in the air outside the tower's lawn mumbling something before a friendly voice brought her back to reality.

"You know if you stay out here every night you're going to catch a cold dear."

Okay… more like scared her out of her fucking mind but the fairies had that effect on her. I mean they could fly around the room without being seen by anyone at all and had a nasty habit of talking right into someone's ear when they wanted to get your attention.

Quickly composing herself, Kairi turned to see Merryweather hovering just below her eye level with a semi concerned, semi amused look on her face.

"Are you alright dear, I hope I didn't frighten you?" she said still trying to hide her amusement from the redheaded teen. "I'm okay" she replied before tucking a few stray locks of her hair behind her ear. "I didn't think anyone else was up, well anyone aside from master Yen Sid that is."

Merryweather nodded her head in agreement since everyone who lived in the tower knew that ever since that catastrophe of an exam that Master Riku took part in six months ago Yen Sid hardly ever left his office. The only times she and her sisters had seen him leave was on the rare occasion that he made an appearance at dinner or the even rarer occasions when he was instructing Kairi.

No, something else was troubling her though she could see it clear as day even in the dim lantern light that lit up the balcony. This wasn't the first time she or her sisters had seen her on the balcony, staring at the sky for hours before shuffling back to her room when she was too exhausted to continue.

Almost as if she had read the fairy's mind Kairi began to speak, "I'm worried, about what's going to happen you know…" She turned back to the stars and gazed on one in the distance that flickered every so often.

"Master Yen Sid doesn't leave his room, and he barely teaches me anymore… not to mention that the King hasn't been visiting as often as he used to." "It doesn't take a genius to realize something big is happening, and if the amount of stars going out is any indication whatever it is… is going to be really bad."

Kairi turned to Merryweather as she leaned back on the railing running her hands through her wind swept hair trying to (and failing miserably) make it look decent amidst the bone chilling wind.

Merryweather was not fooled by her story as she had seen her share of teenage troubles with Aurora as she was growing up, and she would not be fooled again!

"Is that really all that's bothering you dear?" "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but take it from a little old fairy with a few years under her belt it isn't healthy to keep everything bottled up." "The longer you do, the worse it makes you feel."

Kairi looked at the tiny fairy resting on her hand staring at her with that look that she remembered only her grandmother using and immediately felt guilty about lying to her. Kairi started biting her lip and shuffling her feet racked with guilt until she finally started spilling her guts to the now amused fairy _'the old granny stare, hah ha! Works every time…'_

"The truth is…that….well I mean…what I meant to say was…that I…I…ACHOOOO!"

The gust of wind produced by Kairi's sneeze sent the fairy flying as she instantly brought her hands to her face in case she sneezed again.

"Goodness! Come now Kairi you need to get inside or else you're going to catch your death out here." In a puff a smoke Merryweather reverted to her normal size and started dragging Kairi back into the tower conjuring a light blue blanket for the girl once as they passed through the corridor.

"I'm sorry about all this I didn't mean to make everyone worried about me"

Kairi covered herself with the blanket rubbing her arms as they walked; trying to regain some feeling in her body as they quickly approached her room. Merryweather stepped in front of Kairi and waved her finger at her as she tried to act as stern as she possibly could. "Oh hush, it's my fault as well dear if I didn't start blabbering on the porch you wouldn't have been outside as long."

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the fairy as she opened the door to her room and walked inside "Its fine really, a good night's sleep and I'll be good as new. Thank you for the blanket by the way it was very thoughtful of you." Kairi began to close the door just as Merryweather tried to open her mouth "Well goodnight then Merryweather, see you in the morning"

Merryweather stood outside the closed door wringing her hands as she spoke "Kairi… if there is anything you would like to talk about… anything at all please tell us."

"After all we're all family here" With that she heard the audible click of the lock and looked down as she walked away from the now sealed room. "Goodnight dearie."

"Well that went about half as good as expected didn't it Merryweather?"

Kairi ignored most of what the little fairy was saying form her position on the other side of her door, tuning people out was a skill she had started practicing whenever someone tried to talk to her about how she felt.

"After all we're all family here…"

Kairi's breath hitched in her throat for a moment before her hands flew towards the enchanted lock and sealed the room.

Kairi went to her dresser on the opposite side of her sparse room and pulled out the top drawer, her knees buckling under the heavy weight as she gently placed it on the ground. Reaching into her hiding pace she pulled out a roll of cloth and unfolded it until she held its contents in her hands.

The rope she used was starting to unravel in places and the shells had long lost their luster but the design she had painted all those years ago was still there as clear as the skies back on their island. Clutching her lucky charm to her chest she let herself fall back onto her bed throwing the blankets over herself as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Please come back" she whispered "this place is so empty and cold without you here. I mean everyone is nice and my training with master Yen Sid is okay… Riku even started acting like himself again that's great right?" "I'm supposed to be training so we can all fight together and that means you won't be out there alone anymore…" "But if that's the case then why does it all make me feel so empty I just wish I…I..." She could feel her eyelids growing heavier and heavier as the fairies sleeping spell began to activate. Slowly she let the spell take hold, causing her to drift into an almost peaceful slumber. Her tears however continued to fall right up until she had lost consciousness and with a quiet whisper Kairi fell asleep.

"Sora…"

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the tower**

"I'm worried about her sisters" Merryweather said as the three fairies made their way through the tower, "She's already been through enough these past few years and with Xeahanort back from the dead its only going to get worse."

Her sisters Flora and Fauna, both nodded in agreement with that fact. The three of them had seen firsthand what Xeahanort's meddling could do to a world and the idea of there being thirteen of him around had been the subject of many if not all of their own nightmares.

"Well" Flora said as she opened the door to Master Yen Sid's study "At least Aurora was asleep when Maleficent and those nasty unversed attacked. I don't think any girl that age should have to deal with this much pressure." "It's simply not natural. Not in the slightest."

"What do you think Fauna?"

Fauna stopped moving Yen Sid's books around the room and paused for a moment taking a deep breath before answering; yes the stress of everything was even starting to get to her. Making the usually chatty fairy quieter than a mouse these past few months…

"I believe sisters that we're forgetting everyone else at the moment, after all everyone here is under the same amount of stress." "Especially Master Yen Sid he might not say it out right but he still blames himself for what happened during the exam."

Fauna quickly resumed her task and with a flick of her wrist all of the various scrolls and ancient tomes flew back to their proper spots on the shelves. Several of which ended up landing on top of Merryweather, who had shrunk down to clean the cobwebs in the shelf's corners. With a poof she returned to her larger size taking several books with her,

"That's not the point Fauna!" "Granted that this is a very stressful time for everyone but at least they have way of dealing with it." "Take us for example." She said as she finished fixing the shelves she destroyed.

"The three of us keep ourselves busy with the day to day chores, Master Riku trains every day from dawn till dusk, Master Yen Sid busies himself with these books even Lea does…" "Um. What is it that Lea does again?"

"Sets fires on the lawn." Flora replied from the rafters.

"Yes, sets fires on the lawn." "Kairi has spent every waking moment when she's not training either on that terrace or locked away in her room." "Now I don't know about you two but in my opinion the only way she's going to be happy again is if a certain brunette comes walking down that hall picks her up and…"

"Drags her back to her room and locks the door?" Fauna said with a grin as she floated above her sister. "FAUNA!" the two fairies shouted as they blasted her with magic causing her to fall back down to the floor. "I cannot believe you just said that, that was so…so …lewd!" "You've been talking to Lea again haven't you?" Flora said sternly. Fauna simply dusted off her gown and continued to work brushing off her sister's embarrassed rage as she replied. "Well he keeps burning his coat so somebody has to fix it, besides that's not the worst thing he's said."

With a wide grin Fauna beckoned them closer so she could whisper to them the next moment all three of them were holding their sides laughing hysterically at her story. "So…so wait a moment wait a moment." Flora said waving her hands at her emerald cloaked sister "Was that story actually true?" Fauna could only nod she was laughing so hard "Oh, that poor Demyx I'd hate to see him in such a state." "Oh who am I kidding I would hah hah hah!"

For a brief moment the stresses of the day vanished with their shared laughter and brought forth a single ray of sunshine in their otherwise dark days. For a moment the three good fairies felt alive again with no worries or stress to bother them as they laughed at Fauna's tale. Sadly though it would be the last one they would have for quite a while.

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves at this late hour now aren't you?"

The room suddenly dropped to subzero for the three fairies as Yen Sid appeared in the doorway, the dark bags under his eyes appearing to grow even darker, before he silently strode across the room towards the windows behind his desk. In all their years of service to the keyblade master they had ever seen him in such a freighting state.

"M-Master Yen Sid." Merryweather managed to choke out amongst the suffocating atmosphere "Is everything alright?" As physically impossible as it was the room seemed to grow even colder as Yen Sid stood silently stroking his beard in thought. Suddenly the painful silence was broken as he finally replied to the curious trio. "No, my friends it is most certainly not. In fact I believe that it is so far from alright that a word hasn't been invented for it yet." Normally Yen Sid's monotonous voice helped ease their minds when it came to combating the forces of darkness across the worlds.

Yet now his voice was like a cold hand slowly grasping their hearts, the feeling of dread slowly pumping through them did little to ease their troubles. With that the three sisters collectively came to the same conclusion…Whatever was about to happen next would be something that would haunt them for the rest of their days.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting go and gather everyone in the tower immediately."

And they were right…

 **Kairi's Room later that night**

The fairies sleep spell was very different than the one their horned counterpart used on Princess Aurora many years ago. This spell was full of love and only the purest of magic possible essentially garneting the recipient a peaceful, nightmare free, sleep.

Despite the magic however, mere minutes after she fell asleep Kairi began to toss and turn on her bed. Her brow was damp with sweat and scrunched together every so often, her arms and legs thrashed violently as if she was fighting in her sleep. Whatever haunted her dreams was stronger than the enchantment the fairies placed upon her and just as quickly as she fell asleep Kairi bolted from her slumber screaming.

She looked around the room once inspecting every corner before doing it again just to make sure that the nightmare was truly over. "God damn it not again" she whispered as he held her head in her hands, "That's the third one this week." "Why…why won't it just stop!?" Kairi started to shake and she knew what was coming next, shortly after she escaped them she would remember... and that was always the part that hurt her the most.

It always began the same way, they would always be home sometimes they'd be standing on the beach other times in front of a small house by the shore. It didn't matter to her, he was there he was home...

And …she… couldn't… _move._

She would realize it as soon as he started to walk away, her feet were frozen in place and every time she tried to speak nothing happened. Sora would always walk away from her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. This was a nightmare she could deal with it's the next part that made her truly afraid.

All she could see was Sora, Sora and her fighting together, laughing together and doing a few things that made her blush redder than her hair together but it always ended the same way. At some point a Keyblade was thrust through his chest and all she could see was Sora lying on the ground dead blood pooling around him. Splattered across his face and coating her hands as she cried over him. If that wasn't bad enough her dreams just so happened to repeat constantly as she slept.

She usually woke up by the fifth time they did…

"It was just a dream Kairi" she said as she began to rock herself back and forth on the bed her taking deep breaths as she moved. After a few moments to calm herself down she turned to the clock on her night stand, the glowing red numbers formed a faint 2:30. 'Great, now I'll never get back to sleep. Stupid nightmares just once I want to dream of something good' she thought as she stumbled out of her bed, her mind may be fully awake but apparently the rest of her body didn't get the memo, and made her way to the bathroom.

The cold water felt good on her face not only did it wake her up but it also got rid of the disgusting sweat that made her hair stick to her face after each nightmare. "Okay Kairi" she said to her reflection in the mirror "Its 2:30 in the AM and you're wide awake. What will you do?" She stood still for a moment simply listening to the drip of the faucet before sighing and exiting the room. "Like that was ever going to work." She said disappointed as she sat on the edge of her bed contemplating what task she could busy herself with in order to go back to sleep.

'I could try and finish those magic training drills that Donald gave me last time I was here, no last time I tried that I made a hole through the wall of the tower.' Kairi started tapping her fingers against her thigh as her brow scrunched together 'Maybe I should clean my Keyblade, yeah it's been a while so it's probably due for a little touch up'.

"Alright deep breath Kairi… just breathe" holding her hand palm up in front of her, her Keyblade Destiny's Embrace flashed into existence its sparkling appearance and vibrant colors bringing a smile to her face, as well as reminding her why she's never cleaned her Keyblade before. "Right magic sword… it cleans itself" she sighed as she fell back on to the bed "Now what am I supposed to do?" She stared at the Keyblade in her hands for a while before letting it disappear in a flash of light "well I guess there's only one thing left to do." She sighed as she left the bed and headed towards her dresser "Training time."

If there was one thing she hated doing alone in the mysterious tower it was training. Now don't get the wrong idea she loved training not only did it make her Keyblade skills stronger but with every new callous she gained or exercise she mastered she grew that much closer to Sora's level. That was when she had an instructor showing her the ropes when it was just her it was a complete mess. She knew nothing of swordplay let alone fighting when she trained alone she spent more energy trying to remember where and when to swing against an imaginary target than actually improving her form. Sometimes she wondered if she was really cut out for the whole Keyblade wielder thing or that Kingdom Hearts was playing a cruel joke on her.

She honestly hoped it was the former…

She lost her train of thought however as she passed the main hall and heard voices coming from the dark hallway. She had seen enough horror movies back home on Destiny Islands to know that trying to figure out where the noise was coming from was a very very bad idea.

Naturally she did it anyway…

After a few minutes she saw a light coming from Yen-Sid's office and she could hear the voices a lot clearer than before however she was still a ways away and with the door closed she could only hear pieces of their conversation. "You can't be serious!" an all too familiar voice said in a hushed tone, that one was Riku. "I know it may seem farfetched but I have been combating the darkness far longer than you and I am telling you Master Riku that it is the only way." That was Yen-Sid although he sounded harsher than usual, the conversation picked up quickly after that and it took all her concentration to separate the voices from each other.

"Farfetched more like crazy if you ask me!" squawking noises followed 'definitely Donald, and if he's here then…' "Garswh I'm with Donald on this one Master Yen-Sid" 'there's goofy' she thought with a smirk Sora would be so impressed with her eavesdropping skills when he came back. Although Goofy's tone sounded more upset than when he usually got into an argument which made her start to worry she took a few more steps down the hall to hear more just in case.

"But it's not right!" Riku shouted a dull thumping noise following shortly after; he just hit something…hard. She took a few more steps.

"Now calm down now Riku, no need to get all worked up." A high pitched voice said after Riku's outburst 'that's the king!' Kairi's eyes widened after hearing Mickey's voice if he was here something HAD to be going on. She took a few more steps. "Fuck that" she said before sprinting down the rest of the corridor towards the door.

Riku was here, so was the King and the top two members of his guard and she thought she heard the fairies at one point as well. Everyone who either lived or trained in the tower was here, and for some reason she wasn't invited to their little get together and she wanted to know why.

Before she could reach the door she felt someone grab her from behind, panicked she tried to scream but another pair of hands had covered her mouth. She was about to bite down on her attackers hands when a little ball of red light floated in front of her it was Flora, then that meant that Fauna and Merryweather were the ones holding her back. "Kairi dear you must listen to me" Flora said as he nervously fluttered around her head "Something is about to happen, something very very bad." The other two fairies had released Kairi and started to push her towards the other side of the hall each one of them with a look of serious and fear etched onto their faces.

"What's going on Flora?" Kairi asked as she started to pull away from them, their odd behavior starting to scare her. "Flora!" Kairi whispered harshly to the little fairy who instead of answering her had turned away from her and focused on the hall ahead of them. "Fauna?" Kairi turned to the green fairy to her left and received the same response, she started fighting their hold on her arms as fear and panic began to take over. With that she turned to the fairy on her right and for the third time that night asked the same question "Merryweather" Kairi stated panic evident in her voice "What. is. going. on?" Merryweather stopped and paused for a moment and after a few seconds of silence she answered.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock and tears started to form rapidly, trailing down her face as Merryweather answered her. The kind fairy's words cut through her like a knife as her world became quiet.

After that she ran.

 **Yen-Sid's Office**

"I asked you to gather everyone in the tower" Yen-Sid said as he turned to the fairies, his irritation showing in his voice "Where is Lea?" Hoping to avoid conflict Riku answered from his position in the back of the room the three fairies silently thanked him.

"He's not here Master Yen-Sid, you sent him to Radiant Garden this morning to pick up supplies from Merlin." Yen-Sid leaned back in his chair taking a moment to recall exactly what he had sent Lea to get in Radient Garden before he began stroking his beard again "Ah, yes thank you Master Riku." With that Yen-Sid waved his hand in front of him releasing a wave of bright blue magic that coated every inch of the room before fading away. The old Sorcerer stood up and moved over to the window with painfully practiced ease before he spoke again "No matter I'll personally fill Lea in on the details when he returns".

Master Yen-Sid had pulled out a huge book from one of the shelves and began flipping through it taking about how Xeahanort and his forces were still at large and how many worlds disappeared recently. This was usually how these meetings went, Yen-Sid would pull out the book write down which worlds were lost and which worlds were willing to fight with them.

But he could really care less, I mean he did care about the worlds and he worried about his friends constantly but much like Sora, Riku knew that unless one of their friend's worlds was either attacked by a member of the Organization themselves or a planet wide heartless invasion they could hold their own.

What pissed him off however was how Master Yen-Sid was handling the whole situation. Sure he was a little rattled that Xeahanort had managed to hijack the mark of mastery exam he could understand that fine. After six months however he started to get restless, instead of actually traveling the worlds helping others prepare for the coming war or better yet trying to find/stop the members of the Organization before they grew too powerful to stop Master Yen-Sid had confined him and Kairi to the Tower for 'training purposes'. Hell the only person here who could actually leave when they wanted was Lea and that was only because he could use the corridors of darkness. To be honest it irked him to know end…

His train of thought was derailed however when his gaze caught the movement of Mickey's hands. The subtle nervous movements were a form of code he and the King had used while they traversed the lands of darkness years ago. Quickly catching on to the King's message Riku moved his hands in response 'Have you guys heard from Sora at all? We haven't heard from him in weeks.'

'No' the mouse signaled 'last we heard from him he was still handling heartless in Traverse Town.' 'I don't see Kairi anywhere did Yen-Sid send her with Lea?' Riku gently shook his head in response causing the small king to frown 'I see the fact that he didn't ask for Kairi means somethings going on.' Riku quickly glanced back up at Yen-Sid he hadn't noticed before since he wasn't looking but the old sorcerer started to look the part. He had more grey in his beard than when he met him a year and a half ago and his shoulders started to slump showing how tired he was simply sitting in his chair. Not to mention how pronounced the dark bags under his eyes became over the past few weeks in his opinion he looked like a college student after pulling an all nighter.

In short he looked wrecked…

Quickly signaling the King for his attention Riku started to sign again 'Do you have any idea what could get Master Yen-Sid so worried? I'm not gonna lie the guy looks like shit.' Mickey made a single motion with his two fingers effectively ending their conversation Riku had only seen that signal twice while they traveled. It was a warning for when they came across something extremely dark and dangerous. Whatever had Yen-Sid scared had Mickey starting to worry and if the freaking king of Disney Castle was scared of something it wasn't a good sign.

The sound of a book slamming shut brought Riku's attention, as well as the rest of the groups, back to the Sorcerer "As you all are well aware we are at war with the darkness and as a result we the Keyblade wielders have saved countless worlds from the darkness." "However with the fall of Organization XIII and the return of Xeahanort we face an even greater threat than before. Even if we are able to prevent the remainder of the worlds from falling into darkness as long as Xeahanort is able to gather his thirteen darkness's the X-blade will reform."

"We simply cannot allow Xeahanort to re-forge the X-Blade if he succeeds he will use Kingdom Hearts to engulf everything in his twisted darkness, which as a guardian of light I simply cannot allow." "Okay, nothing new there" Riku replied as he moved towards the desk "My question though is why the hell is Sora not here?!" "I mean he's the one who took on Xeahanort and beat his ass twice so if anyone could make a plan to stop his wrinkly bald ass it would be him". The sorcerer's gaze moved towards the surface of his desk his knuckles going white from his grip on the arm rests. Everyone in the room was quiet, waiting for what his next words would be.

After a few moments Yen-Sid's head moved back up and he locked his gaze with Riku's "That Master Riku is precisely why Sora isn't here."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as Yen-Sid continued, the tension in the room preventing them from speaking. "There is only one way to stop Xeahanort's quest for the X-blade we, as the forces of Light must remove one of his chosen pawns."

"Permanently"

Mickey was the first one to respond "Surely Master you can't be seriously considering this!" "I have your majesty and it is the only way to end this war before it truly begins."

"Umm your majesty…what's he talking about?" Goofy was rubbing his hands together nervously as he asked the question to his king.

"In order to stop Xeahanort from creating thirteen copies of himself Master Yen-Sid wants to kill one of his vessels." The king said in dismay, his shoulders slumping as he spoke.

"All right, all right" Riku said waving his arm dismissively "I'm not a big fan of this but if we have to kill one of his vessels I vote we kill Braig… Xigbar… you know the ponytail pirate guy." While Donald and Goofy shared a chuckle at the nickname Mickey's gaze was still glued to the floor "Hey it's not like he doesn't have it coming. That guy's a dick anyway."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT RIKU!" Riku and the others were shocked at the kings outburst never had they seen Mickey lose his temper even in the heat of battle. His small body was shaking in an attempt to contain his obvious rage and it was only through gritted teeth that he continued. "You don't understand Riku once… once Xeahanort places himself in a vessel they can't be destroyed…well at least not permanently." "If we did this we would have to destroy a vessel that hasn't been filled with his darkness yet."

"But what does that even mean!" Riku shouted towards the trio "How are we even supposed to find one of his vessels! I don't think you've noticed but we have enough trouble as it is tracking his current vessels much less an empty one! It's not like one of his vessels is just sitting out in the open you…" Riku's eyes went wide in realization as his arms slowly fell to his sides. Mickey turned away knowing that Riku figured it out just like he did."You're joking right… you can't… you just can't." His voice was little more than a whisper yet it was easily heard by all in the small room

"I'm afraid Master Riku that this is no joke." Yen-Sid said calmly as he slowly leaned forward in his chair "In order to prevent the X-blade's formation and to save Kingdom Hearts we must destroy Xeahanort's next vessel."

"We have to kill Sora."


	2. Chorus in the Dark

**HELLO READERS!**

 **This is Red Renegade here, first off I would like to thank everyone who has read so far and have graciously left comments and reviews!**

 **Second I want to apologize to you all because as of recently I have been slacking off with writing/publishing these chapters, but hey its only been what...4 months! No biggie right... (looks out window and sees torches and pitchforks in background)**

 **Well now I am back in business and I hope that you all enjoy the coming tales of adventure and heart crushing. Thanks again to my Beta reader Atma Stand for looking over this, and enjoy!**

 **Kingdom hearts is not owned by me in any way shape or form, I only own characters I have created myself, blah blah blah**

 **ONTO THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chorus in the Dark

The room was as quiet as a crypt; no one in the office could form a string of coherent words after what Yen-Sid had just said. Thankfully for Riku words were never really his strong suit…

Riku had crossed the room and jumped on the desk faster than anyone had ever seen before and with a flash of light Way to the Dawn was in his hand the blade shoved against Yen-Sid's throat.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted at the old master "You expect me to believe that after all Sora's done, all the shit he had to go through for us, that you can just go and say "let's kill him" without a second thought!"

"Riku that's enough let him go." Mickey tried to move forward but was quickly blocked by both Donald and Goofy. It didn't take much to see that both of his closest friends were angry at Yen-Sid's proposed 'solution' so he stopped moving towards the angry teen. "I understand that you're upset Riku but we don't have another choice."

Riku forced Way to the Dawn closer towards Yen-Sid's neck to the point where he was beginning to cut through his beard, little droplets of red began to fall after a few seconds as Riku began trembling with rage. "That is bullshit and you know it! I'm not going to sit here talking about how we are going to kill my best friend like we're swapping dinner recipes!"

The small interaction between them had distracted Riku long enough for Yen-Sid to blast Riku off of him and toss him into the wall as if he were a rag doll. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the room as Riku made impact with the wall, his Keyblade fell from his hand and disappeared in a shower of light.

"You of all people should understand this better than any one Riku." "Do you remember how little control you had over your own body after you accepted Ansem's darkness? Do you remember how many worlds, how many lives you put in danger because of your selfish desires?!" Yen-Sid shouted at his broken form, angrily waving his hand about pulling Riku off the floor and against the wall with an unseen force.

Riku's head was spinning and judging by the surge of pain when he was propped up against the wall his sword arm was probably broken. The geezer wasn't called a Master for nothing. "Don't compare me and my mistakes to Sora." He replied through gritted teeth as he tried to stand, it wasn't until Goofy helped him that he was able to get back on his feet. "He's got more light in his heart than anyone else here. That idiot would rather fight tooth and nail than even think about turning to the darkness!"

Yen-Sid leaned forward scowling at the silver haired wielder, "Xeahanort has corrupted hearts in order to attain a vessel before, now he has set his sights on Sora and he will not stop until he has won." "Once darkness sinks its fangs into a person it will never let go. Or did you forget your little makeover you had two years ago."

Riku's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in rage, the memories of having to see his biggest mistake reflected in the mirror every day still bothered him but having it be used against him was one of the worst insults he could imagine. "Can you even hear yourself talk right now?" "We are talking about Sora S-O-R-A! He's a warrior of light not one of Xeahanort's little pawns am I the only one here who can see that!"

"It is for the greater good Riku, if you could calm down you would understand what I'm talking ab-"

"You're talking about MURDER!" Riku shot forward yelling at the old wizard...

"I'M TALKING ABOUT PREVENTING GENOCIDE!" Yen-Sid shouted as he stood, slamming his desk with such a force that it began to crack apart.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself Yen-Sid sat back down in his chair and with a sigh he spoke, this time with a hint of anger in his monotone. "Do not think that I've taken this decision lightly Riku…"

"Heartless and nobodies alike are swarming the World that Never Was as well as around Maleficent's castle on Radiant Garden. Not only that but for every world that gets restored we lose two more in their place." "The Grid, Toon Town, Motor City, Camelot, The Land of Dragons, Bricksburg, not to mention all the uncharted worlds… *sigh*…the list goes on."

Yen-Sid removed his hat from his head and placed it onto the desk, all eyes in the room on him as he did so. Without the continuous flow of magic coursing through him Yen-Sid appeared to age before them. (Not by much, he was still the same grumpy looking wizard but with a few more wrinkles here and there.) The sight reminded Riku of the old fishermen who would sit at the docks watching ships go by to remind them of the adventures or the mistakes of their youth. The glazed over look in his eyes told Riku that it was the latter for Yen-Sid.

"I'm sorry…To all of you I am truly sorry but at the current rate things are going there truly is no other choice." Yen-Sid turned to look at Mickey pausing a moment before he continued "The last time Xeahanort went after a Keyblade wielder I was hesitant to act and as a result I lost an old friend…Master Mickey had lost three as well." "After that his vessel split and created the fake Ansem and Xemnas. Their crimes are also a result of my hesitation…"

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness Riku or for anyone's on this matter, but there is no other way… for any of us."

"Alright."

All eyes snapped away from Yen-Sid to Riku faster than a whip breaking the sound barrier, the fairies were speechless, Donald and Goofy fell over in shock and Mickey could only gasp at what had just been uttered by the Silver haired teen.

"Riku?" the mouse said quietly, either from shock or fear he did not know, "Are you really agreeing to this?"

Riku clenched his fists so hard that blood was starting to seep through his grasp, his body was trembling with rage and his head was tilted towards the floor, his long hair shielding his eyes from the rest of the room. Small droplets of water began to fall to the floor but nobody acknowledged it, after they stopped Riku tried to speak. It took him a few tries but he managed to choke down his sobs and return to his normal tone.

"I will never forgive any of you for doing this let me make that clear. As soon as this is all over I am going to kill that bald bastard and anyone of his damn vessels that gets in my way."

"After that I'm gone…No more Keyblades no more saving the world from darkness, none of that bull shit that is strictly your problem now."

"Same goes for Kairi and before you get off thinking you've been let off easy you're going to tell every last world that smiling idiot has saved from destruction exactly what you did to stop Xeahanort."

Riku lifted his head and stared straight through Yen-Sid, that blank emotionless stare combined with his statement sent chills down everyone's spines "I might not be strong enough to kill you Master Yen-Sid, but I'm pretty sure a few pissed off worlds can do the trick."

Surprisingly it was Donald who asked the question that was on everybody's mind "Master Yen-Sid" he squawked "How exactly are you going to…um…remove Sora?"

Yen-Sid turned his hat over and plunged his arm into the enchanted void. It took a few moments of shuffling around to find what he was looking for and once he found it he retracted his arm, an old roll of parchment in hand. "There is a spell" he said laying the parchment on his desk for all to see "That has been passed down to the guardian of this hat since it was first crafted long ago. When activated it will use up the magic it has absorbed throughout the ages and direct it to one location, destroying the target in an instant."

"He won't feel a thing, this I can promise…

"But what about the world he's on?" Goofy questioned worriedly "If it's gonna destroy him wouldn't it wipe out the world he's on too?"

"Yeah," Donald excitedly replied waving his staff around his head "If we can't track what world he's on then we can't use the spell, see Goofy problem solved. Looks like we won't be hurting Sora after all!"

Yen-Sid remained silent as he continued to ready his spell completely ignoring Donald and Goofy's idiotic laughter. "I'm sorry to disappoint you two but I've already found a solution to this problem."

Their laughter died instantly and a look of dread quickly returned to their faces as they turned to each other and slowly backed up towards the door while their king stepped forward. "What do you mean Master Yen-Sid?" "We haven't heard from Sora since he last checked in at Traverse Town, what world is he own now?"

"My dear Mickey what made you think that Sora even left?" Yen-Sid said as he quietly laughed to himself.

Mickey and Riku's eyes went wide at the revelation that Sora was right under their noses the entire time. "Wait a minute…Are you telling us that you're planning to wipe out Traverse Town along with Sora?" Riku asked in disbelief "what about all the people living there? Their worlds were destroyed by the darkness, are you telling me you're okay with killing everyone else there?!"

"Everyone else on the world will be fine Riku…" Riku turned to the king ready to argue with the small ruler before he raised his hand and silenced him. "Traverse Town isn't a true world, granted it still has a heart and a keyhole but unlike the other worlds we've come across this Traverse Town wasn't created after the Keyblade war."

"The Traverse Town you visited in the sleeping realm was bigger than the world we've come to know here and now." "Haven't you ever wondered why there are so many doors that can't be opened? Why there are so many districts that you can't access? That's because this Traverse Town is just a shadow of the real deal."

"Our Traverse Town has always been a world created out of necessity; it's a place where people who've survived the destruction of their homes are transported." "That means even if it is destroyed those who lose their homes would just appear in whatever world takes its place."

"You still haven't answered my question your majesty." Riku said a ting of malice in his voice "What about the people? What would happen to them if Traverse Town vanished out from under them?" Riku asked angrily.

"Everyone would be transported to another version of Traverse Town and like always would only be able to leave if they left by gummi ship, dark portal, or their world was restored…everyone except Sora that is because his world still exists." "If it were anywhere else we couldn't attempt using such a spell but now…"

"Not that it would matter anyway" Yen-Sid said interrupting mickey as he summoned a crystal ball and moved it towards them bringing up an image of an empty town. "The number of Heartless in Traverse Town has recently grown to such a level that the other worlds in the vicinity have severed their connections in order to avoid a heartless invasion."

"Another thing to consider is that the population of Traverse town was relatively small to begin with and even with Sora's presence the heartless have killed off most of the population." "So as it stands Sora is on an isolated world with no means of communication or available transport and is currently occupied with defending an entire world from a heartless incursion by himself…"

"We will never have another opportunity like this again. We must act now or else the war will be lost before it even begins."

A small ball of light appeared in between Yen-Sid's hands and floated in the air in front of him, with several more appearing around the room. Suddenly the balls of light rushed towards the one in front of Yen-Sid and with each new piece the ball of light grew until it was the size of a globe. If one listened carefully one could swear they could hear a chorus of angels emanating from the light itself.

"This is the ultimate light magic Holy… no power in all the worlds can rival its might, nor can any power escape its judgement." "Once I begin the spell I won't be able to stop, if you do not wish to be a part of this I suggest you leave now."

Neither Riku nor Mickey made any movements to leave. Instead they silently nodded towards each other then, albeit painfully slow, nodded towards Yen-Sid as well.

"So be it…Well then let us begin." The room went dark as a bone chilling gust of wind rushed by them blowing out the candles keeping the room alight. Yen-Sid seemed transfixed on the golden orb as he started reciting (more like chanting) the archaic words on the parchment and with each syllable uttered the light faded from the room and the orb shook and trembled violently.

Shivers began to run down Riku and Mickey's backs as the incantation began, suddenly a feeling of unease filled the Rack of Riku's mind. It was a feeling he had grown accustomed to while on the path of darkness…regret. He tried to push it away like he had done before but he knew that it would never go away, not after today.

They had made their choice; not only had they placed Sora's life on this gamble but also the fate of the universe. But any seasoned gambler should remember the golden rule of games of chance…

The door was suddenly thrown open knocking Donald and Goofy to the ground. Standing in the door way using his magic to light the dark room was a bruised and out of breath Lea. "Hey guys what I'd miss?"

"Lea?" Riku said surprised at his unexpected appearance, quickly his gaze traveled to the many bruises covering his face "What the hell's the matter with you? And what's with the shiner, you try spying on Tifa while she was changing again?"

"What this?" he said pointing to his bruises "I was on my way up here when I ran into Kairi. She knocked me clean on my ass… and down a flight of stairs." Lea propped himself up against the doorway hands behind his head as he continued "She looked pretty upset so I figured that another world got attacked or something…um guys…what's with the 'I just killed your puppy' look?"

"Where are the fairies?" Mickey said as he searched the room for the three sisters. The three fairies were gone which could only mean one thing.

"Ah shit…" was Riku's only response as he started running out the door and down the hall as fast as he could to find Kairi.

But any seasoned gambler should remember the golden rule of games of chance…

No matter what you do the house always wins…

Chapter 2 end

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNN!

I know this chapter is short but there is a reason, this used to be part of another chapter but I just couldn't find a way to transition the two correctly without causing some major confusion so I broke it up.

Until next time Renegades RIOT peace I'm OUT!


	3. Once Upon a Dream

**Two chapters in a row! Inconceivable!**

 **but yeah this is the chapter I talked about last time, so make sure to review and enjoy!**

 **Thanks again to Beta Atma Stand (for all you Darksouls Fans he's got a great new story check it out)**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did that would be awesome and I would have every keyblade made and have doors that only opened by using them so I can keep my snacks safe...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Once upon a Dream

'Master Yen-Sid is going to kill Sora'

Kairi couldn't believe what Merryweather was saying (more like she wouldn't believe it) but something in the looks the fairies were giving each other made her believe that this was really happening.

She barely registered hitting Axel or heard him tumble down the stairs as she ran through the tower following the glowing fairies to their destination. It didn't make any sense but it certainly explained a lot that happened over the past few months.

Yen-Sid wasn't teaching her or leaving his office because he was trying to find a way to stop the darkness that she could understand. But sacrificing Sora of all people to stop Xeahanort?

Now that was a stupid idea…

But that only made her worry more about Sora and Yen-Sid's plan. He was getting desperate and nothing good ever comes out of the actions of a desperate man. Not that she was one to talk, she was more desperate than ever to try and save Sora. 'I've already lost him twice.' She thought as turned the next corner in the hall 'I'm not going to lose him a third time…not yet.' Before she could round the next corner a loud boom echoed throughout the hallway accompanied by an equally loud voice from behind them.

"KAIRI!" The fairies stopped at Riku's monstrous yell, she on the other hand didn't. It took a few seconds for the fairies to catch up to her while she ran. Flora flew next to her face and was motioning to the large double doors at the end of the hall Kairi couldn't hear her over the sound of her erratic heartbeat ringing in her ears but she got the idea.

"Get to the door. Summon your Keyblade. And lock it."

A series of flashing lights whizzed by her and she ended up tripping as she dodged one light that came too close for comfort to her face. Looking back she saw Riku, Keyblade in hand, readying another spell.

He looked just as upset as she was about what was going on but right now it didn't matter. Riku might be one of her closest friends in all of the worlds but right now he was trying to stop her and that made him her enemy.

And after his little light show she was pissed…Really. Fucking. Pissed.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade the second Riku tried to move towards her; with a flick of her wrist the tip of the blade grew bright red as she shouted. "FIRAGA!" however what should have been a colossal fireball was instead little more than the size of her head. Riku stood calmly as he waited for her spell to reach him and without breaking a sweat he batted the spell away with his Keyblade igniting the tapestry on the wall as he did so.

"You have to listen to me Kairi" he said lowering his Keyblade "Master Yen-Sid's spell can't be stopped there's nothing we can do about it so just stop this please…I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" Kairi whispered as she started to shake in rage her eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and hate. "How is trying to stop me from saving Sora even come close to being called help?!" Kairi shouted as she thrust her Keyblade forward launching a bolt of lightning towards Riku hoping that the attack would catch him off guard and give her enough time to escape.

Her hopes were quickly dashed as Riku snapped his fingers creating a shell of magic around himself as he did so. "Protect" he said as he flicked the dust from the spell off of his jacket "It's one of the more useful spells I've learned to use without tapping into the darkness, although against your pathetic excuse for a thunder spell it was probably overkill."

'Did…did he just _insult_ me?!' Riku's jab at her threw her for a moment distracting her as another volley of spells rushed by her she barely dodged one spell aimed at her legs. Upon closer inspection the carpet where here feet once were was slowly turning grey and cracking 'Stone? Why would Riku try and turn me to stone?' It didn't take that long for her to figure out what Riku was up to. She took a moment to think of a way around his plan and when he paused to charge up another spell Kairi saw the opening and lunged forward.

Only to be blasted backwards and slammed into the wall a few feet away from him. 'What the fuck was THAT!' she thought to herself as she slowly got up off the ground. Her head hurt and her vision in her left eye was hazy quickly touching her face she realized that she was bleeding from a cut above her eye. Merryweather shouted at her to duck and without thinking she listened Kairi managed to duck and roll away from a pretty decent sized blizzard spell. "What the hell is wrong with you Riku?!" She shouted as she parried another blizzard attack, this time aimed at her left leg, "You and Sora have been friends for as long as I've known you. So why are you just standing around here when he's in trouble?"

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather launched various magic blasts at Riku, the combined power was enough to break his protect spell and left him wide open as he tried to regain his balance. Kairi lunged forward once more diving to the floor as soon as she got within Riku's strike range and swung her Keyblade directly into Riku's stomach.

With the wind successfully knocked out of him Kairi began her assault. She managed to get a few good hits in before Riku caught his breath; however he was still at a disadvantage with Kairi so close to him. Riku couldn't help but smile through the pain she was inflicting on him, what she was doing was actually one of the tricks Sora had taught them back when they played soldiers on Destiny Island.

* * *

-Flashback-

' _Okay guys get ready because I've come up with the ultimate move against the big kids!_ ' _Sora's spikey brown hair bobbed up and down as he shook in excitement his deep blue eyes sparkling at the chance to show everyone how he managed to take down one of the big kids from the main island._

 _At the time a couple of teenagers from the main island had been using the play island as their official hang out. They would smoke, drink, and kick anyone else who was on the island out when they wanted to have a little 'fun' behind the waterfall or in the secret place. That's actually why Sora kept picking fights with them in the first place._

 _Kairi had spent weeks drawing all of their friends on the walls of the secret place and she couldn't have been happier when she brought everyone to see it…_

 _Only to find out that one of the big kids thought it would be an improvement to draw a bunch of dicks over the entire thing. Needless to say Kairi was crying and Sora went to find the guys responsible. Sora got a black eye the first time he tried to fight them, the second time they broke his wooden sword over his head, the third time he got thrown off of the little bridge connecting the play island to the Papou trees, broke his arm in two places and fractured both his legs._

 _The fourth time however, Sora shattered the guys jaw and broke his nose so bad that the bone was sticking out. Naturally after getting his ass handed to him by a 9 year old the older kids never returned again and everything went back to normal._

' _The big kids think that just because we're smaller than them and not really strong that we can't do anything to stop them but that's where they're wrong.' By this point Sora had drawn a crowd, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were standing around Sora laughing at his antics while Kairi sat on the sandy beach and listened to everything he said. 'Hey Riku, can you come over here for a second? I need your help with something.'_

 _By help he had meant fight and be something he had meant show off his 'ultimate' attack._

' _The trick is' Sora said as he clashed his wooden sword against Riku's 'To get in close to the guy right after he swings at you.' Sora surprised Riku as he quickly dashed forward as he swung his sword leaving him wide open for his attack. Instead of a wooden sword hitting his face Sora simply flicked him on his nose and pushed him backwards into the sand as everyone applauded at the surprise victory. 'Since they're bigger than you they have a larger reach but that means whatever they're trying to hit you with is farther away from them. So if you get in really close you can do whatever you want, you can even hit 'em in the face!'_

* * *

That was one of the only times Sora ever beat him in anything and it was also one of the only times that Sora showed any skill with a sword. However when they were kids Riku was always better at playing soldier and because of that he figured out how to stop Sora's 'ultimate' attack almost immediately afterwards.

'Sorry Kairi but this is gonna hurt' He thought as he parried another strike from the redhead, as soon as she moved out of his striking range and closed in for her attack Riku drove his fist into her stomach causing her to double over gasping for air. Riku grabbed Kairi by the hair and lifted her up as he readied a sleeping spell but before he could finish Fauna flew right into his face blasting magic randomly until one spell hit him in the eye. Flora and Merryweather rushed to Kairi's prone form and quickly dragged her to her feet and down the hall to their destination Fauna flying right behind them.

"I don't want to hurt you Kairi but you're not giving me a choice." Riku growled as the fairy's spell began to wear off. Whatever she hit him with had fucked with the vision in his right eye making it impossible to distinguish Kairi and the fairies from the rest of the hallway. However having spent months blindfolded in order to fight his inner darkness this didn't limit his combat abilities in the slightest.

In fact it seemed to give him his second wind as he charged up one of his highest powered spells in a matter of seconds. "You're a princess of heart Kairi and a guardian of light you can't just throw your life away chasing after Sora."

Riku hung his head so his eyes were blocked by his hair his spell crackled on the tip of his blade shooting arcs of black lightning across it. "I don't want Sora to die either but if it stops Xeahanort from destroying everything in existence I won't stop it… Same goes for you; if it means stopping that old bastard then I'll have to stop you by any means necessary!" Riku shifted his aim to her retreating form and focused all his magic into a pinpoint blast.

"Now face the power of conquered darkness DARK THUNDAGA!" The beam of condensed dark magic fired with the sound of cannon from Riku's Keyblade. The knockback from the spell tore his injured arm from its socket causing him to grasp onto his shoulder in pain as the limb dangled off his side.

But the damage had already been done right before the thunder spell had found its mark one of the floating orbs flew right into Kairi knocking her out of the spell's range. Before she had time to react Fauna the fairy in her miniscule form was erased from existence within seconds, her wand falling to the ground beneath her.

"FAUNA!" Kairi shouted in fear as she saw the little fairy turn to ashes. A sharp burning pain overtook her as another dark thundaga spell hit her in her side throwing her backwards until she rolled to a stop… right before the double doors that marked their escape. She could smell her skin burning and could feel the remnants of the electricity coursing through her body.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted through gritted teeth as the remaining fairies flew in front of her parrying the dark magic as best they could "What the hell's the matter with you Riku! Ever since you brought me here you've changed…" Kairi could barely stand due to the pain; her wound began bleeding profusely staining her pink outfit a vibrant crimson. "You, the king, even Master Yen-Sid…you've all changed…"

Riku's barrage of spells stopped as he began to move forward his footsteps echoing in the quiet hall. Suddenly he knelt down and picked something off the ground, the object seemed to sparkle for moment before Riku crushed it between his fingers.

As it fell to the floor the object returned to its original size and with sudden gasps from Flora and Merryweather, the remnants of Fauna's magic wand clattered against the cold stone floor.

"We haven't changed…" Riku said as he stood up and faced them a cold look on his face "Look around Kairi" he said gesturing to the stars outside "You've seen them go out we all have… but do you know which worlds have vanished? Do you know each and every person who's died because of the darkness?" "Because Yen-Sid, the King, all of us we all fucking know!" Riku reached into his vest and pulled out a black notebook and began to read aloud.

"The Land of Dragons, confirmed deaths: Mulan, Shang, Po, Mushu…total deaths 1000, survivors 11…Camelot, total deaths 15,000, survivors none…Beasts Castle, confirmed deaths: Cogsworth, Lumiere, the Beast…total deaths 300, survivors Belle..." Riku's body started shaking in rage as he started ripping pages out one by one "Deep Jungle…gone…Toon Town…gone…The City of Bells…THEY ARE ALL GONE!"

"IN THREE MONTHS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE WORLDS AND EVERYONE ON THEM HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY ONE MAN!" "AND WE CAN'T STOP HIM, NO MATTER WHAT WE DO OR HOW HARD WE FIGHT BACK WE CAN'T STOP HIM!" Tears fell from Riku's eyes as his rant came to an end, after a few choked sobs he looked towards Kairi.

"We haven't changed Kairi…we just happened to realize how screwed we are." "We have a chance to stop Xeahanort from destroying everything, if we don't do this then what's the point of fighting back?" "If the three strongest Keyblade masters in universe aren't able to stop Xeahanort from destroying one world, then who can stop him from destroying everything?"

Kairi's words were hardly more than a whisper but he could hear them clear as day.

"You know damn well who can stop him Riku… You, Yen-Sid, even the king you're all just too blind to see it."

"Since you've forgot let me refresh your memory. His name is Sora he's a warrior of light with a heart of gold filled to the point of bursting with love for everyone he calls a friend. He has faced the darkness twice and won…he has beaten back the darkness at every turn even when he was lost to it. He is and always will be the light in the darkness for all of us since he picked up the Keyblade all those years ago…and I have been his friend since I was seven years old…"

Ignoring her bleeding side Kairi raised her Keyblade towards Riku and with a look of fierce determination in her eyes that he had never seen before made him to stop in his tracks. Sensing the growing magic coming from the girl Merryweather and Flora quickly opened the doors behind Kairi and took cover behind them. "So if you think for one second that I will let you get away with any of this then you've got another thing coming you emo haired asshole!"

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away!" Riku shouted worriedly, as he too sensed her growing magic, "What would Sora say if he were here?"

If Riku had super hearing he would have sworn at that moment that he heard a loud *snap* coming from Kairi as soon as those words had left his mouth.

"If he were here... he would tell you to GO. TO. HELL!" and with a flick of her wrist all of her magic gathered towards the tip of her blade.

"FIRAGA!"

"PROTEGA!"

The blast of magical energy was too intense for a normal Firaga spell for whatever the blinding light touched was gone in an instant. Even Riku's crystalline shield had begun to crack apart and within seconds his spell shattered blasting him across the hall through the tower's outer wall.

"Quickly, get inside!" Merryweather shouted as she pulled Kairi into the room as Flora bolted the double doors. "Flora do you remember where you saw it last?" Merryweather asked over her shoulder as busied herself with tending to Kairi's injuries.

Her sister shook her head as she went from pile to pile in the room searching for something in the archaic chests. Now that she had a minute to look around Kairi saw that they were in a storage room, a long abandoned storage room if the amount of cobwebs and dust were any indication, filled with old crates and furniture from what seemed like centuries ago.

A sharp stinging sensation brought her back to the real world as Merryweather finished placing bandages on Kairi's wound. "I'm sorry dearie; even with both our magic combined we wouldn't be able to heal this in time." She said sadly and with a sharp tug the bandages on Kairi's midsection were secured.

"I FOUND IT!" Flora's shout of joy echoed in the small room as she appeared from under a pile of old tapestries piled in the far corner. Flora rushed towards them, both her hands clutching a small burlap sack with the Disney castle emblem near the top. "Leave it to Donald to hide something so important under a pile of dusty rags" she said as she rummaged through the contents of the bag counting off items on her fingers as she went.

"Hang on…" Kairi said confusedly "I thought that King Mickey agreed with Yen-Sid's plan. Why is he helping us now?"

Suddenly the double doors where thrust inwards with such a force that the bar keeping them closed had begun to crack. Merryweather quickly pulled out her wand and began piling boxes and crates in front of the door, desperately trying to keep whatever was assaulting the door on the other side.

"While it is true that the King has agreed to Yen-Sid's idiotic plan, that doesn't mean that the same could be said for all of his subjects." The doors once again were thrust forward this time with more force further cracking the wooden bar and knocking part of the barricade over.

"Donald and Goofy are still in Yen-Sid's office keeping both him and the King busy. If it wasn't for them we would've been attacked by two Keyblade masters instead of just Riku, hopefully they can keep them occupied for a little bit longer."

"Now listen here Kairi" Flora's stern tone caught her full attention as she turned towards the fairy. Quickly rummaging through the bag Flora pulled out a small star shaped crystal and handed it to Kairi. "This" Flora said pointing to the crystal in her hands "Is what is known as a 'Star Shard', a piece of the barrier between worlds that can be used to travel in between worlds." Flora shoved the bag into Kairi's arms and backed away joining her sister in holding the intruder at bay "Master Yen-Sid's spell is almost done charging so Merryweather and I will create a barrier around the Tower as soon as you leave." "However" she said grimly "without Fauna to help cast the spell we can only guarantee you an hour at most before he can release his magic."

"But what about you two?" Kairi shouted over the sound of the door, "If Master Yen-Sid catches you who knows what he'll do to you? There has to be a way!"

"I'm sorry dearie but that's it…The star shard is very old and it only has enough magic left in it for two trips on or off a world" Merryweather said as she strained against the barricade "Once you land in Traverse Town find Sora and get off world immediately, do you understand Kairi?!" "Please make sure Fauna didn't sacrifice herself for nothing and go save the boy you love"

Kairi's face turned redder than her hair as tears fell from her eyes at the sight of the fairies and the loss of Fauna. Slinging the bag across her shoulder and summoning her Keyblade Kairi clutched the star shard close to her heart and focused on Traverse Town, and on the bright light that was Sora. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather…Thank you…"And with that Kairi vanished…

"Hey Merryweather" Flora asked as the door lurched forward again, this time breaking the wooden bar in two "Do you think Fauna's watching us right now? That maybe she's out there, somewhere wondering what we'll do next."

Merryweather was silent for what felt to Flora like hours before she began laughing hysterically catching her off guard. Soon a smile crept onto Flora's face and she began laughing as well the sound reverberating in the closed quarters only adding to the effect.

"Maybe she is watching us Flora." Merryweather said as she straightened out her gown and righted her hat, "And if that is the case then we wouldn't want to disappoint her now would we?"

Flora's smile only grew wider at her sister's words and picked up her own hat that had fallen to the floor and placed it back on her head where it belonged. "No, no we wouldn't."

The doors blew apart like leaves in a hurricane taking the makeshift barrier down with them the dark form of the intruder looming in the doorway. And in the center of the room stood the two proud fairies hand in hand with smiles on their faces as they let the magic they had been gathering for centuries go.

In a bright flash of light the Mysterious tower and all its inhabitants were trapped inside a dome of magic. The halls that echoed with the sounds of battle a short time ago were suddenly silent and all was still.

Save for the sounds of a wand clattering on the dusty ground beside two brightly colored hats and a pile of ash.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

Yup that just happened...


End file.
